I Need You
by DeaC
Summary: Carl realises he doesn't need Rick to guide him any more... He later realises he needs someone stronger, Shane. Set after the season 4 mid-season finale when Carl goes out on his own. This time Shane is still alive


"You do need him Carl!" Snapped Shane whilst chasing after Carl down the neglected street.

Carl continues to storm down the street, oblivious to what Shane is saying

Shane grabs Carl's arm with a tight grip and pulls him towards him. Carl looks up, stunned into Shane's brutish stare.

"Why the hell would I need him! He's weak!" Yelled Carl

Shane tightened the grip on Carl's arm and put his hand over Carl's mouth. "Now you listen to me, you're gonna get yourself killed out here kid." Shane releases Carl to give him a chance to speak.

"I'm not a kid!" Barked Carl.

Shane stares at Carl.

"I'm 15... not a kid"

Shane sighs "whatever, but you kinda are right."

"Kinda?" Asked Carl in a puzzled voice.

"You're Dad is weak. But you can't survive on your own you need... me" Shane said, diverting his eyes to the floor. "Y'see that house over there, I want you to raid it for supplies, I'll guide you to show you that you need me"

"I'll prove you wrong" Sniggered Carl as they both rushed over to the abandoned house across the street. Carl barges into the front door in an attempt to break it down, but instead he ricochets off and falls to the floor.

Shane watches Carl, trying to hold back his snicker "Two things wrong already Carl" sniggered Shane.

Carl gives Shane an annoyed glare "What?"

"First off, you can't even break down a door." Shane laughs "Second of all you shouldn't just barge into any building without knowing what's in there first. Always bang on the door first to see if any freaks come wandering over"

Carl stumbles to his feet, trying to hold back laughing with Shane. "OK big guy I'd like to see you break down THAT door" Carl smirked whilst rubbing the back of his head

"Are you seriously challenging me" Shane effortlessly raises his foot and the door bursts wide open. Shane and Carl both look at each other sniggering "Told you that you need me" Shane grinned.

"yeah whatever" Sulked Carl "I'll clear downstairs, you go up"

"Yes sir" nodded Shane

Shane rushes up the stairway banging on all of the doors before opening them. Carl remembers step two of what Shane taught him and uses the tactic too.

"All clear" Shouted Shane "What about you Carl?"

There was no response

"Carl now isn't the time for games" barked Shane.

Shane walk's back down the stairs to find where Carl was hiding, that's what he assumed he was doing.

"SHANE!" Screamed Carl

"Where are you!?" Yelled Shane frantically searching for the sound of his voice. Shane opens a downstairs door only to see Carl held at gunpoint by a man. Shane raises his shotgun at the man slowly approaching them.

"Take one more step and your son is gone!" Said the vicious man.

"Let him go! Right fucking now before I blow your brains out" Yelled Shane whilst switching the Safety off his shotgun.

The man let out a sinister laugh. "We both know atleast two people in this room aren't going to make it out alive. I shoot your boy, you shoot me, You shoot me, I shoot the boy." The man roared.

Shane's mind was frantic trying to think of a way to save Carl, he knew not to panic under the pressure and tried to think of a plan.

"You're wrong. Sorry" Said Shane. Carl then bit down into the mans hand and a split second later broke free from the man's grasp and dodged the shot that came from Shane's shotgun. The man's head was blown all over Carl.

"Holy shit" cried Carl as he ran into Shane's arms.

"Thank god you're OK" Shane tightly squeezed onto Carl like he was his own son. His arms around his lower back of Carl and Carl's arms around Shane's neck.

"I'm so sorry" weeped Shane, he couldn't bare the thought of losing Carl. Shane loosens the hug on Carl and begins to wipe the blood from Carl's face. "You shouldn't have to witness this shit."

Carl was still shaken up, unsure of what to say. But he knew one thing was certain, Shane saved his life. "Shane... I don't just need you" Carl said "I want you."

Shane let go of Carl completely after that "What do you mean?" Shane said in deep confusion, but then Carl's lips met his and everything began to make sense. "I love you too" muttered Shane.


End file.
